


[树洞]我们认定的师母怀孕了孩子他爸不是老师

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Series: 月之眼论坛 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 斑带, 生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Series: 月之眼论坛 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832806
Kudos: 2





	[树洞]我们认定的师母怀孕了孩子他爸不是老师

月之眼论坛＞情感版  
1L樱花树下  
先让我冷静冷静！  
2L＝＝  
火钳刘明  
3L＝＝  
前排  
4L＝＝  
这是ntr呢还是ntr呢还是ntr呢？  
5L樱花树下  
咳，我老师K准确来说没有正式和师母……哦不现在不是了，叫O吧。准确来说他们还没有在一起，根据我和同期的观察，老师应该是在追求O。会叫师母其实是我们私下的调侃，当着O的面喊我们恐怕已经没命了。  
然后，今天！O被他家老祖宗抱着冲进了医院，楼主因为是医疗忍者而且也和他们认识，所以就给O检查了一下。  
楼主本来以为和以前一样，无非是O又作死挑衅他家老祖宗，他家老祖宗教训他下手狠了点——在他们到这里之前我看见了他们家大宅方向的大型忍术。  
结果楼主一检查，发现O怀孕了。楼主当然以为是老师的——我想不出除了老师还能有谁。所以我第一时间偷偷问老师K什么时候把O拐到手的，结果老师十分惊讶的告诉我他们是朋友。  
老师正在赶来医院的路上，我现在很方。  
6L＝＝  
槽多无口  
7L＝＝  
老祖宗？这得是多大年纪才能这么称呼啊？还抱着O？老爷子身子骨挺好  
8L＝＝  
所以楼主为什么会认为O怀孕了孩子一定是你老师K的？明明他们还没有在一起吧  
9L＝＝  
感觉O的性格有点迷……“又作死挑衅老祖宗”之类的  
10L樱花树下  
刚刚我把检查结果告诉了他家老祖宗，他家老祖宗也有点懵  
我统一回答一下上面的问题——  
首先他家老祖宗，可以叫他M，会这么称呼其实是辈分问题，最起码看上去M也就三十出头  
为什么会想到老师，是因为O的同期里，相熟的只有老师K和一个女生，且不说那是个女生，单看她很早就牺牲了也不可能让现在的O怀孕，所以除了K楼主想不出其他人能让O怀孕——虽然从某种角度讲，O能怀孕也是个不科学的事情  
至于O的性格，大概有点精分。一方面日天日地，一方面极其蛇精病。他和M的事情我不太清楚，听我男神说O每天热衷于用言语挑衅M，然后M有时候忍不了就会出手教训他  
11L樱花树下  
M现在冷静下来了，我们正在等O醒过来。我冒着没命的风险问他知不知道怎么回事，M只说等O醒过来给他做个全面的体检  
说实话，到底为什么O会怀孕？  
12L＝＝  
楼主，没做预防措施的话，女孩子怀孕不是很正常吗？  
13L樱花树下  
可O是男的啊！  
14L＝＝  
男、男的？  
15L＝＝  
我没看错吧？  
16L＝＝  
是楼主中了幻术还是我中了幻术？  
17L＝＝  
这年头男的也能怀孕了吗？  
18L樱花树下  
其实男性怀孕的方法也不是没有，但那个要求非常苛刻，O的话是不可能的  
19L＝＝  
什么？  
20L＝＝  
ls冷静  
21L＝＝  
楼主方便说一下是什么要求吗？  
22L樱花树下  
有两个方法吧  
一个是我们村研究院最近在进行测试的药物，目前的实验体是各种动物，这个药除了研究院以外没有地方有。就算对于O来讲，这世界上还没有他进不去的地方，但他要是故意吃了药怎么会不知道自己怀孕还和M打架呢，时间上看他已经怀了两个月了  
而第二种，说简单也复杂，说复杂也简单，就是阴阳遁。不过能够达标的人，全世界还活着的只有四个，而且还是固定的组合才可以  
23L＝＝  
楼主不用说了，是四战发狗粮的那四个吧？对吧？  
24L＝＝  
四战那四个人真的……  
25L＝＝  
你们在打什么哑谜啊？四战的时候我是后勤，不太清楚前线的事情  
26L＝＝  
就是木叶创始二人组和四战拯救世界组啊  
27L＝＝  
听说漩涡家那位现在还在发朋友卡  
28L＝＝  
木叶会玩，按照木叶的“朋友”标准，我是一个没有朋友的人  
29L＝＝  
木叶会玩＋1  
话说你们都没有看到楼主说他村的研究院在研究男男生子药吗？  
30L＝＝  
看见了啊  
31L＝＝  
可是那又能怎样啊？难不成我们还能去偷点样品回来吗？  
32L＝＝  
我赌楼主肯定是木叶的，除了木叶哪家研究院会研究这种东西  
33L＝＝  
楼主呢？  
34L＝＝  
三次有事？一开始不是说K要来医院吗？  
35L樱花树下  
抱歉，O醒了，在给他做检查。哦对，老师还有和M相爱相杀的竹马刚刚也到医院了  
36L＝＝  
那楼主还是不要刷论坛了，专心工作比较好  
37L樱花树下  
还好，我好歹也是医疗部的部长，不可能所有事情亲力亲为啦，所以刷一刷论坛也没什么  
啊，M叫我，我先走了  
38L别天津神  
我隐约知道哥哥的孩子是谁的了@ 三色丸子  
39L＝＝  
ls知情者？  
40L＝＝  
哥哥？是指O吗？  
41L三色丸子  
难怪那天不让我们进大宅。而且，楼主好像误会了O和K的关系  
42L＝＝  
等等等等，楼主刚刚说什么？和M相爱相杀的竹马？  
43L＝＝  
冷冷的狗粮在我脸上胡乱的拍  
44L樱花树下  
啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！  
45L＝＝  
楼主这是怎么了  
46L别天津神  
大概是被告知了真相，一天之中被第二次拆cp  
47L＝＝  
真相？  
48L＝＝  
拆cp？  
49L别天津神  
我哥哥的孩子，是老祖宗的，会怀孕应该是因为我哥哥体内有大量阳之力，老祖宗刚好是掌握阴之力。而且K也没有在追求哥哥，倒是老祖宗的竹马的确是和老祖宗在一起过  
50L＝＝  
……  
51L＝＝  
……  
52L＝＝  
……  
53L＝＝  
难怪楼主会是这个反应……  
54L樱花树下  
@ 别天津神 到底怎么回事？M什么时候和他竹马H分了？还有老师没有在追求O？  
刚刚M把我喊出去，和我说那个孩子应该是他的，我……  
你们好会玩哦！  
55L三色丸子  
楼主冷静一点，你还在医院，大喊大叫不太合适  
56L＝＝  
所以哪位知情人来讲一讲到底怎么回事？  
57L别天津神  
还是我来讲吧  
先说K和哥哥的事情。当初哥哥拼了性命救了K，并且把一样珍贵的东西送给了K，K也为此很感动，但是K有没有在追求哥哥……我还是很清楚的。经历了那么多事情，K和O已经不可能像小时候一样了。现在他们的关系大概就是可以为了彼此两肋插刀，但更像是亲人一样的存在，彼此都在乎对方，但那和爱情不一样  
再说老祖宗和哥哥，这个我也不太清楚。你们应该知道四战很多人都复活了，老祖宗的竹马H也一样，所以四战结束他们就在一起了，住在我们家大宅，我哥哥在他们隔壁。大概两个月以前，老祖宗一大早把我们都赶出了大宅，包括他竹马，还下了一个结界阻止我们进去。当然了，他竹马很强大的，所以结界没有拦住他。我发誓，虽然结界破掉的一瞬间又补上了，但是我清清楚楚的听见了我哥哥努力压抑着什么的声音。第二天老祖宗就和我们说，他和竹马吹了，然后宣布他和我哥哥在一起了  
58L＝＝  
压抑着什么的声音……  
59L＝＝  
弟弟君，你确定不是jiao chuan吗？  
60L＝＝  
所以说是老祖宗渣男人设？  
61L＝＝  
我怎么觉得这个剧情有点眼熟啊  
62L三色丸子  
老祖宗和他竹马没有做过。有一次我起夜，路过他们的房间时，听见了O在说话。说了什么我就不复述了，大致就是在言语挑衅隔壁的老祖宗进而阻止了他们继续做一些事情。但根据我对O的了解，老祖宗和他竹马在一起的这段时间，恐怕每一次都会被O在隔壁打断。所以白天的时候，老祖宗总会莫名其妙开始教训O  
63L＝＝  
没想到你是这样的O  
64L＝＝  
突然觉得老祖宗也很憋屈，每次晚上想要为爱鼓掌都被隔壁的人打断  
65L＝＝  
所以老祖宗为什么要住O隔壁  
66L＝＝  
这个剧情越看越眼熟  
67L＝＝  
ls一说我也……  
68L＝＝  
我想起来了！  
这剧情和两个月前的名贴子一样→[树洞]818那个老情人回来就把我扔了的渣男  
69L＝＝  
woc这不是那个大家以为是隔壁图文版的太太开小号写的神贴吗？  
70L＝＝  
当时几乎所有追贴的人都以为那是个小说  
71L＝＝  
新人求问那贴子发了什么啊？点进去显示没有权限  
72L＝＝  
咦什么时候设置了权限的？  
73L别天津神  
……  
74L＝＝  
套用那个贴子的话，“自来也的小说都不敢这么写”23333  
75L＝＝  
还好我机智的截图了(详细内容见后篇:[树洞]818那个老情人回来就把我扔了的渣男)  
76L＝＝  
我的天，你们这么会玩的吗？  
77L＝＝  
所以这个818渣男里的楼主，就是O，老混蛋渣男M就是老祖宗，那个老情人死木头就是老祖宗相爱相杀的竹马H？  
78L＝＝  
可是为什么M和他竹马会吹了？  
79L三色丸子  
原来如此  
80L樱花树下  
我居然都不知道这个贴子……  
81L别天津神  
居然还有人截图了吗？  
[提示：本贴已被管理员别天津神设置权限，仅在本贴发过言的用户或影级权限的用户可见]  
82L＝＝  
啊对不起，我是不是给你们造成了麻烦  
83L别天津神  
没关系，反正哥哥他的脸皮“早在十四岁那年”被老祖宗“揉碎了扔在哪个不知名角落”  
84L＝＝  
总觉得弟弟君很心累  
85L樱花树下  
@ 别天津神 @ 三色丸子，那你们知道M和他竹马到底为什么会分手吗？  
86L＝＝  
对对对，还有啊，M那说的什么话啊，“你不是很喜欢多嘴吗？”我的天，心疼O  
87L＝＝  
我也想知道为什么分手  
88L＝＝  
O的贴子里完全没有讲这个。还有lss说的对，那句话真的是扎心，我觉得当时O肯定比写出来的那些还要还要难受  
89L＝＝  
就这样都能HE……O是有多容忍M啊  
90L＝＝  
看上去毫无征兆啊，就像O自己说的，早上还能为了竹马那啥他，下午就和竹马分手……  
91L别天津神  
我也不知道为什么会分手，你不如问本人@ 你就是我  
还有，我哥哥和老祖宗都没心没肺，蜜里调油的时候都能互相挑刺戳心窝子，这大概是他们特殊的撒狗粮方式  
92L＝＝  
瑟瑟发抖  
93L＝＝  
弟弟君简直丧（gan）心（de）病（piao）狂（liang）  
以及，原来O和M是这样的吗？  
94L你就是我  
全都在低头玩手机，嗯？  
95L你就是我  
那天居酒屋，他说我已经被过去的感情蒙蔽，没有看清楚在我心里他的身影已经被另一个人替代。他说我能容忍那个小畜生几次三番的挑衅，还从来都不下狠手，足以说明一些问题。那个小畜生失踪的时候我的样子他全看在眼里，他说除了我弟弟以外他第一次见到我对一个人那么上心，就连他也要排在后面  
96L我就是你  
更何况，他早就迟了。没想到我说的话你居然记得这么清楚。  
好了，小畜生，玩够了就把手机还给我，你现在得远离这些东西  
97L＝＝  
五分钟过去了，应该安全了吧？  
98L＝＝  
刚刚那是，O拿了M的手机？然后M拿了O的？  
99L＝＝  
之前有人猜过他们是木叶的吧，说实话我突然想到了什么  
100L＝＝  
ls闭嘴！我不要知道那个事实！  
——此贴已封——

带土把手机往旁边一扔，整个人放松下来，歪头盯着一边的斑。  
斑接住自己的手机放在了旁边的桌子上，然后拿起盘子里摆放的一瓣苹果塞进带土嘴里。  
“我原谅你了，老混蛋。”带土嚼着苹果含糊不清的说。  
角落里坐着的小樱，卡卡西，柱间，鼬和止水默默地缩小自己的存在感。


End file.
